revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Osbourne
Patrick Osbourne is Victoria Grayson's son from her teens. Biography Early Life When Victoria told her mother that she was being sexually abused by her new boyfriend, Maxwell, Marion kicked her out, not believing or helping her. Victoria then went to the doctor to find out if she was pregnant because of this, which the doctor confirmed. Victoria then approached a nun for help, who then helped her until she gave birth to Patrick. As Emily investigated years later, it seems that the nun directed Victoria to St. Michael's where she then gave birth. When he was six months old, Victoria met the dean of admissions at the New York Academy of Art. Impressed by her, he found a way to get Victoria into L'Ecole Des Beaux-Arts in Paris for two years with a scholarship. Unfortunately, being lead to believe that Victoria was merely Patrick's nanny, the dean tells her that she cannot take Patrick with her. Unwilling to let the opportunity go, Victoria decided to take it. She decided to leave Patrick with the nun that helped her, asking her to promise to find Patrick the best possible home for him and to never tell him about his mother. Victoria also made her promise to never tell Victoria what becomes of him. At one point, Patrick ended up in Cleveland. Years later, in the early 1990s around the time of Flight 197, Patrick then decided to search for his real mother. He got as far as the church where Victoria left him and was even able to speak to the nun who helped her who, as she had promised, told him nothing. When Victoria caught wind of it, she sent someone to pay Patrick $5 million to "disappear". With the help of the Fa1c0n, all digital traces of his original identity was erased. Season 2 In "Victory", Mason Treadwell reveals to Emily that some of David Clarke's letters to her he managed to get his hands on contained information she has never heard of before: one of them being about the son Victoria abandoned and apparently had a rough life in foster home. Emily then uses this information to haunt Victoria with her newly uncovered secret. In "Truth, Part 2", Patrick makes his first physical appearance as an adult. Near the end of the episode, Victoria is alone in Grayson Manor when someone knocks on the door. When she opens it, she meets a man with a deep voice she recognizes as Patrick. He isn't seen by the viewers, but the shock of seeing him makes Victoria drop her glass. Season 3 In Fear he has spent six months with his mother, but Charlotte appears and asks him to leave, so he does. In Sin he returns to the family creating tensions between his family because they don't want him there, then he said that Frank hit him when he tried to find his mother. Conrad revealed that it was Victoria who asked Frank to take care of him, but Victoria told Frank just to pay him, even Patrick hasn't seen anything of that money. After the dinner Emily went to see him but he said that Victoria has talked about her and kicked her out of his room. In Confession he accidentaly met Nolan and he invited him to his Housewarming Bash. When Victoria told him that Nolan and Emily were friends he thought that Nolan had find him to suss him and he told him it in his Bash. In Mercy Patrick appeared in the hospital to see what's happen to Conrad. Then he helped her mother with her plan. He sold one of Victoria's painting to Sheila Lurie so Victoria could blackmail her to get her art gallery. He found again Nolan at the beach club but Nolan stole his wallet to investigate him. Then Nolan called him to tell him that he had found his wallet and they kissed. In Control Patrick discovered that Nolan had went to see his exwife and began to get distant with him. But then her mother told him no to do it because he would regret it. He forgave Nolan and they went all the way. We discover that he has tried to kill Conrad. In Dissolution Victoria told Patrick that she knew what he had done and that she forgave him. She put everything in his name so Conrad could not take their money. When Conrad knew that he tried to kill him, Conrad sent somebody to kill him but he managed to escape and met with her mother who told him to hide and he left the Hamptons for good. Gallery Fear 12.jpg Fear 11.jpg Fear 7.jpg Fear 3.jpg Nolan and Patrick 7.JPG Nolan and Patrick 6.JPG Nolan and Patrick 5.JPG Nolan and Patrick 4.JPG Nolan and Patrick 3.JPG Nolan and Patrick 2.JPG Nolan and Patrick 1.JPG Nolan and Patrick 8.JPG Appearances Season 2 *''Masquerade'' (flashback as baby) *''Identity'' (flashback as baby) *''Truth, Part 2'' (partially revealed; only back seen and voice heard) Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Exodus'' }} Trivia He will return in the 13th episode References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Harper Family